


Foregone Conclusion

by cody_eja



Series: fics im actually proud of [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is a Dork, F/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, look if youve read my stuff you know exactly where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja
Summary: Robin: Tactical genius by day, clueless dumbass by night.In which Robin discovers Chrom's new favored reading genre and immediately assumes the worst.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: fics im actually proud of [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079285
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Foregone Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the first half of this chapter back in _late june _, but it was still one of my favorite things ive written so i thought id give it a full shot. itll probably be 3-4 chapters alternating pov between the two idiots.__

Robin groaned as she left yet another room in the palace, still having no clues towards her best friend’s current location. She’d been looking for him for the better part of the day, needing his sign-off on a few documents she’d drafted, but he was nowhere to be found.

Rubbing her forehead and groaning, she headed in the direction of the mess hall. Nightfall was rapidly approaching and Robin had yet to grab dinner. She’d just find him tomorrow.

Walking through the door, she almost rammed straight into someone.

“Heya, Robin! All that work got you hungry?” Lissa seemed completely unfazed by the near collision. 

“To be completely honest, I’ve barely gotten anything done today, mostly because of that annoying brother of yours.”

She gave a decidedly unprincessly snort. “What did he do this time? Spill ink on your papers?”

Robin gave a small sigh. If only it were that simple. “No, I haven’t actually seen him all day. I need his approval on a few things before I can move forward in my duties.”

Lissa quirked her eyebrows tauntingly. “So, you  _ weren’t  _ looking for him to give him some smooches in a closet, huh?”

For some reason, rumors and jokes about the status of Robin and Chrom’s relationship were far too prevalent. Specifically, Lissa seemed to be the source of most of the comments. Robin just wasn’t quite sure  _ why  _ she made them so often. Lissa couldn’t possibly know about her small (not so small) crush on the prince, she’d made sure of it. Robin was quite good at concealing emotions and keeping a poker face.

“Very funny, Lissa. Anyway, while I have you, do you know where he is? No one else has been any help. Even Frederick can’t seem to find him.”

Lissa scrunched her face into a pout, clearly annoyed that her joke hadn’t elicited a response. “As a matter of fact, I do. For whatever reason, he’s been cooped up in the library all day. I honestly have no idea what he’s doing in there. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him read before!”

Needless to say, Robin was a bit shocked.  _ Chrom _ , in the  _ library _ ? Lissa had to be joking. But, after studying her face for a moment, Robin realised she wasn’t. 

No wonder even Frederick couldn’t find him.

“Huh. Well, thanks for your help. See you around, Lissa.” Robin turned to make her exit.

“You literally just got here! Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“I’d rather get these forms signed as soon as possible. Food can wait.” Not to mention her near constant urge to seek the man out, though she’d never tell  _ Lissa _ that.

Robin was well aware her feelings were unrequited. Chrom was the Prince of Ylisse, soon to be the Exalt at that, while she was…

Well, from what Robin knew, she was a low-born probably Plegian amnesiac. Certainly not worthy of any noble, much less Chrom.

Despite her logic and reasoning screaming at her to put a stop to it, Robin just couldn’t help but let her feelings fester. She just couldn’t help it, and eventually they grew to the point where nearly every time she saw him controlling her facial expressions became nigh impossible. 

Of course, Chrom, in all his oblivious innocence, hadn’t seemed to notice a thing, for which she was extremely grateful. Their friendship was one that she held very dear, and to lose it would be, well, heartbreaking, to say the least. Robin knew fully well that her feelings, if discovered, would put a large strain on that relationship. Would she be dismissed as Ylisse’s tactician? The mere thought sent a shiver down her spine. 

Hopefully, she’d never have to find out. 

Robin made quick strides through the castle corridors, attempting to wash such thoughts from her mind. She had a job to do– one which definitely did not involve the indulging of romantic fantasies involving the crown prince.

Taking a few deep breaths to collect herself, she entered the library. It didn’t take long for her to find Chrom– he was passed out at a table surrounded by books. It certainly wasn’t a sight Robin had anticipated seeing at any point in her life. 

Upon further inspection, his face was resting on an open book, the page now damp from his royal drool. She had to stifle a chuckle. Even when drooling, Chrom still managed to be adorable.

_ No, no, no! Bad thoughts, Robin! _

She set her focus elsewhere to help dispel those thoughts. What books could possibly have caught her best friend’s attention for so long?

Grabbing the top book on the nearest stack, Robin inspected the cover. It seemed to be a novel revolving around the… forbidden romance of a prince and a common villager? While not entirely sure what she had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t  _ this _ . Robin knew Chrom to be many things– stubborn, kind, strong, handsome ( _ no no no, Robin, stay on track _ ), but she had definitely not pinned him as a romantic. 

But maybe that was an outlier. Maybe it had been placed in the stack by accident. However, each new book inspected only got sappier and sappier. Strangely enough, the stories themselves all seemed to share similar aspects. Something about a royal man who fell in love with a common woman, and did everything he could to make the romance work.

...Chrom was a royal man. Was it possible that he’d been looking for… advice? Robin felt a pit forming in her stomach. Chrom had found some woman, some ladylove, and was desperate enough to turn to literature for assistance? 

That was… well, Robin wasn’t really sure  _ what _ that was, but she definitely knew she didn’t like it. Despite preparing herself for this inevitability, knowing that her best friend was far too much of a catch to remain a bachelor for the rest of his days (and that wasn’t even considering pressure from the court to continue the royal lineage), it still  _ hurt. _

At this point these stupid, unwanted feelings were threatening to ruin everything she held dear. Chrom was her best friend. He loved her. So what if it wasn’t in the way she truly wanted? Robin had no right to feel this way. It should have been enough. But no, her stupid heart just _had_ to go and _fuck_ _everything up!_

Realizing she’d begun to tear up, Robin quickly wiped her face of any evidence of her mental breakdown. She was Ylisse’s tactician! She was  _ Chrom’s _ tactician, for Naga’s sake! 

Sucking in a deep breath, she bit the bullet and shook the man in question. “Milord.”

He began mumbling in his sleep. “Mmm… eyes… pretty eyes. You have beautiful eyes, R–”

“ _ Chrom! _ ” Robin cut him off before he could do any more damage to her already fractured heart. 

The prince shot back into his seat. “Wuh, what? Where– Robin, is that you? What’s the matter?”

She just gave a deep sigh. “You’ve been unconscious here for Naga knows how long, Milord. I need your signature on some documents.” There was still a small wobble in her voice, but, in his hazy state, Chrom didn’t take note. 

“...Oh! Um, I’m so sorry, Robin. I… lost track of time?”

The tactician curled her fingers tightly around the spine of the book clutched against her chest. “I’m not sure why I would know better than you, but I assume it to be the case. Anyway, can you just… sign these?” She pulled the papers from her grasp and placed them on the table. 

Chrom’s face reddened as he looked to the table to find his choice of literature scattered around him. He quickly fumbled to grab a nearby pen before looking back towards the documents. “Um… where do I sign?”

Rolling her eyes, Robin just indicated the relevant lines. After the signing was done, she gathered everything once more and bowed. “Thank you, Milord.” Turning heel and speed-walking as fast as possible without raising suspicion, she gave a half-hearted attempt to school her expression back into something less… broken. 

She had learned a few things today. Firstly, Chrom was a secret romantic who might possibly enjoy literature a bit more than he let on. Secondly, Chrom was in love with someone– possibly of common heritage. Thirdly, Robin’s heart wasn’t likely to survive the week.

**Author's Note:**

> dont let this post fool you i am not, in fact, alive


End file.
